


Last Christmas

by Raingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Gordon, last christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingle/pseuds/Raingle
Summary: Set Christmas day 2015, Aaron goes away from the Dingles after Gordon shows his ugly mug.  Plus with Paddy texting his fancy woman, Tess: he's not in the mood to listen.  He's got nobody.  Meanwhile, Robert drifts apart from his family on Christmas.  He is by himself.  He's got nobody.They met together and have a few drinks.  Passion flies between the pair...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for a really good author on this site: Arlives. Merry Christmas...

 

Aaron couldn’t take any more.   Everyone in the Dingle family were bigging up Gordon like he was the new Messiah.   He couldn’t do no wrong, well Aaron knew differently.   As hard as he had tried to keep things blocked out since his father’s return in the village, it was becoming harder to do.

Robert declined the offer to go with Adam and Vic to Vanessa’s house.   Instead he had decided to shun the whole Christmas thing this year.   He was sat in Vic’s house eating the turkey dinner which Vic had just kindly delivered from Vanessa’s house.   There were empty beer bottles lined up on the table in front of him as he gorged on the usual Xmas diet of rubbish TV.

Aaron walked down to the village, thinking about last Christmas.  It would have been Andy and Katie’s wedding which Robert had wrecked with his stupid plan of the rings.  His family had shunned him for that day, including Chrissie.  He remembered seeing Robert’s face when he looked back at him; it was full of remorse and shame of what he’d done to his brother and his wife. 

Back at Vic’s, Robert remembered the horrible trick he played on Andy and Katie.  It was ten days before the wedding though.  He was angry that they melted his father’s ring.  It should have been his.  He had forgot he’d even done it the day after.  He had finally made up with his brother, before it happened. 

He remembered that Aaron was there for him.   Their passion was rekindled that day.  He had lead him into the back of the pub.  They started to kiss, then, they got interrupted by Katie.  That was the day he first fell for Aaron.  When he looked into his eyes, he knew he was falling in love with him.  Those days were bliss back in December/ January time before he killed Katie by mistake.  He would never forget that.  He felt so much guilt, he still did. 

He still wasn’t getting along fully with his brother yet.  He didn’t know what he would be going for Christmas.  Probably just spending it in his caravan.  His thoughts then turned to Aaron, he hadn’t seen him for weeks.   He heard that his father had come back to the village.  He wondered where he would be for Christmas.  With the Dingles, he thought.

He decided to head to the caravan to see Andy quick.  He could see if Aaron was in the pub.  He headed into his car, taking some dinner with him for Andy.  He got to the caravan to see a land rover there.  He knew it might not be a good day since it was his and Katie’s wedding anniversary. 

He knocked on the door, which opened.  He was met of a look of sadness and anger from his brother.  “Robert, what do you think you’re doing here?” 

“Came to see you.”  He replied, smiling straight at Andy.

His smile was shot down in seconds with Andy’s look.  “Get lost!  I don’t want you here.” 

“I’ve just came to offer you some dinner.  I can see that you’re not doing anything special today.  Me neither.”  Robert offered some cans to Andy.  “I’ve got some beer too.  Maybe we could have a brotherly beer.”

Andy knocked the beer out of Robert’s hand.  “No way.  How can you think I’d want to spend today with you.  Do you know what today is?” 

Robert’s eyes started to show with some tears.  “Please Andy.  Can we make up?  I really want my brother back.” 

“Well, that’s your problem, isn’t it.”  He slammed the door right in Robert’s face.

Robert slowly went back to his car and drove back to the village.  He’d lost everything.  He wanted to be with Aaron.  How could he blame Aaron after the way he had treated him.  He saw Aaron coming away from Paddy’s house.  He loved Aaron.

Aaron had had a bad day.  It was Christmas and he thought he could just spend the day with his family.   He saw Robert in the corner of his eye.  He just stared at him, not knowing what to say to him. 

Robert looked at him from across the village.  Aaron started to walk over to him.  He felt butterflies in his stomach.  

Aaron got to him.  “What are you doing?  You’ve just been staring at me for five minutes.” 

Robert gulped.  “Sorry Aaron.  I didn’t mean to.  I thought you’d be at the Dingles.” 

“I was.  But that is your business how.”

“Just wondering what you’re doing wandering the village.” 

“I could ask you the same question, couldn’t I?” 

“I guess so.  Sorry Aaron, I’ll get out of your way.”  He started to walk away, until Aaron stopped him.

He turned around to Aaron.  “What?” 

“Nothing.  I’m going back to the pub.” He started to walk away.

“Aaron!”  Robert smiled.  “Do you want to have a drink with me?”

Aaron thought about the offer for a few minutes.  “Ok, where at?” 

“At Vic’s.” 

Aaron walked over to his former lover.   Robert opened the door to Vic’s place.  He sat down on the sofa, where Aaron sat too.  He looked around the place to see the mess. 

“Ignore the mess!  I’ve been having a few cans.” 

“Where’s Adam and Vic?”  Aaron asked.

“At Vanessa’s seeing Johnny.  They offered me to come. But I declined the offer, I much prefer to be by myself.” 

“Yeah I’m not a fan of Christmas either.”  Aaron grunted clearly not in the mood to have an indepth conversation.    “So what’s on TV?”

“Nothing, the usual trash.   You have the choice of Harry Potter or the Sound of Music.     That new soap’s on at 6.30.  You know the one about farming life in Yorkshire.   They should’ve just shot it here.  You couldn’t make up half the stuff that goes on in this village.”

“So why aren’t you at the Dingles?” Robert asked curiously.   “I heard they really knew how to celebrate  Christmas.   I don’t miss Christmas at the White’s.   It was so boring, with Lachlan moaning on about how he wanted to go back on his games console, Chrissie wining about Rebecca sunning it up in some distance part of the world and Lawrence just being Lawrence.    Although I had a fun distraction last year.”

Aaron reacted angrily to that comment.   “So I was just a distraction, was I?  You know what I shouldn’t have told Chrissie, I should have just left it so you could’ve spent another boring Christmas up at Home Farm.”

“You did me a favour actually.”

“Yeah obviously… you have such a good life now, don’t you?”   Aaron commented.  “None of your family like you anyway.  Andy can’t stand being in the same room as you and Diane is spending Christmas with Eric.   Someone shot you, so I think you’ve not got a lot going for you.”

“You know nothing about me.”   Robert stands up.

“Hurts doesn’t it.  When people say hurtful things to you.”  Aaron replied, clearly referring to the Scrapyard.  

Robert calmed down instantly with a guilty look appearing on his face.   He sat down next to his former lover.  “You know I didn’t mean any of that.   I was hurt because you didn’t appreciate me protecting you.  I was lashing out.”

“Bit like the Lodge, but I’m not getting into that.” Aaron replied hurtfully.   “Do your other boyfriends mind you spending Christmas with your ex?”

Robert’s voice changed to a soft tone.   “Aaron, there was no-one else, there hasn’t been anyone else since I split up with Chrissie.”

“Yeah right… Robert Sugden… single!  Why don’t I believe you?”

“It’s true, Aaron.    There’s been no-one else but you… no-one else comes close to what we had.”

Robert smiled into his bright blue eyes.  “You know what we had was special.” 

“No, it wasn’t.  It was an affair.  It was lust and I’ve moved on from you.” 

“Right, it was.  I thought it might have been something more since it continued for so long.” 

“Why would I want to be with you?  You’ve got nothing going for ya.  I mean Robert Sugden.  Ten years away from the village.  Never even sees his little sister because he’s so selfish.  Vic commented about you when I first met her.  Saying how good you are.  Didn’t take much notice to be honest with ya.  Why did you leave?  Is it because your dad hated you so much.  I’ve heard the rumours about you being a disappointment to him.  He couldn’t even bare to look at you, never mind love you like a son.”  Aaron smirked.

Robert smashed all the empty beer cans from the table, not saying a word to Aaron.  Aaron just looked at him.  He stopped Robert from doing any more damage by standing in his way.  “Sorry, Rob.”  He hugged him quickly.

Robert plunged his lips onto Aaron’s.  Aaron wasn’t pulling away.  Robert deepened the kiss.  After a while, he pulled away. 

“Why don’t we take this upstairs?”  He whispered into Aaron’s ear.  He took his hand and tried to get him upstairs, but Aaron stopped him. 

Aaron yanked his hand from Robert.  “No.  I can’t do this, not now.”  He looked at Robert and got up and left the house. 

Robert didn’t know what to say.  He had pushed him away once again…

**Author's Note:**

> Might not be the best of ending. It connects with the rape storyline in January. This is a deleted scene really. ;) Merry Christmas, all.


End file.
